Karu no Tenmei
by SutekiKage
Summary: [Yaoi,I mean it!LEMON!SXD,DXK]To hunt evil for God.To finally be redeemed from the curse of the fallen.From the curse of the'Pyre'.Why are we cursed yet blessed at the same time?[Full Summary inside]
1. To Hunt for God's will

I know I should do a Disclaimer first, BUT IT'S NEXT, OK! And this is a very important dedication! Yes, MORE important then a disclaimer...this fic will be dedicated to Staryday! My GREAT and WONDERFUL beta! Hope you see this Star-chan! And know that you are loved! (as a friend that ish...)

Disclaimer: Ok...I OWN this story...but NOT DNANGEL! IF I DID OWN DNANGEL, I WOULD MAKE IT EVERY YAOI GIRL'S DREAM MANGA! With that said, on with my new story...sorry Scribbles-chan...sigh...I couldn't help myself...the story idea was just too nagging...

Full Summary: Yaoi "To hunt evil for God. To finally be redeemed from the curse of the fallen...from the curse of the 'Pyre'. Why are we cursed yet blessed at the same time? Why have we not been redeemed from countless centuries of servitude...we have done as God wished, have we not? We are God's most faithful and most trustworthy, and yet he still cursed our ancestors and ourselves to this Earth. What have we done wrong...? Have we been doing what he wished all along? And even if we are, aren't we doing them for our own selfish reasons of being righted?"

I am working on what they will look like in this story...I'll put the links on my bio, on my A/N area. They aren't pictures I drew, just to tell you. But I am capable of drawing exact copies...cept I don't have a damn scanner!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_You promise you'll be here next time I come back?" A soft voice whispered as he leaned in to kiss the taller boy on the neck one last time before they wouldn't see each other for another month or so._

"_...Yes...I promise..." The blue haired boy replied, voice thick with sincerity. He followed up with the kiss to his neck with a kiss on the others' lips._

"_Swear it to me,_ _koi, I don't want you breaking any promises you can't keep." The shorter boy said, after pulling away before he got too intoxicated from the small kiss that had turned passionate. "I'll miss you, Sato," the younger boy waved Satoshi away before the urges to stay at the 'Engel's base got too strong._

"COME ON SATOSHI! STOP DAYDREAMING AND START WALKING!" A purple haired companion of the blue haired hunter interrupted his flashback by yelling. "I KNOW YOU'RE ALREADY DREAMING UP SEX FANTASIES WITH YOU AND DAISUKE WHEN WE GET BACK TO BASE-even I'm getting a hard on-, BUT COULD YOU _AT LEAST_ PICK UP THE PACE!"

"...I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DARK!" Satoshi roared, with an unpredicted speed he caught up with Dark; who had started walking before Satoshi when they had taken a rest, and had slammed a fist at Dark. But because Dark already predicted that something like Satoshi coming after him to kill him was gonna happen, he blocked the attack with a smug grin on his face.

"Awe, come on, Sato-kun! You know I was just making fun! And besides...you can't kill a fellow Engel(1) hunter!" Dark pointed out. It was a rule that you couldn't hurt, maim or kill a fellow Engel hunter. A hunter organization that traveled around the world solving problems that are caused by dark creatures that come from the Underworld.

"I KNOW that...that's the ONLY thing I hate about this organization..." Satoshi scowled, pulling his hand away before Dark tried anything funny. Definition of funny? Last time; which was near half a year ago, Dark had managed to pin Satoshi to the nearest tree and...you figure out the rest...

"Last time, you said something else," the grin on the purple eyed boy's face just seemed to grow even wider. "Scared to say it--"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP!"

"Make me."

"ARGH! YOU'RE HOPELESS!"

"I know that, and that's what you love about me, don't you?" The soft finger that tilted Satoshi's chin up for a kiss was the last straw. He would've punched Dark senseless right there if it weren't for the fact Dark had already started running.

"DARK! I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU. ARE. DEAD. MEAT!"

"Only if you can catch me, Sato-love!"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FAG!"

"Uh, uh, uh! Watch your language there Sato, unless you're asking for a spanking from yours truly!" A cocky wink.

"BASTARD!"

"LANGUAGE SATO! LANGUAGE!"

* * *

A familiar red head sighed as he got up from lying on the ground for a rest after fending off a monster that attacked him when he was trying to wash his blood soaked cloths from a fight a few days ago. Well, washing them was pointless now, the river was soaked with the thing's blood...he moaned in slight despair. He needed to wash his cloths, NOW! The insignia of the Engel's was on his jacket, and if they weren't visible...who knows what would attack him later on the road back to base. 

He was still in clothes, the shirt underneath his jacket wasn't stained, but what else could he wear before reaching base? Last time he tried to go back to base in just his shirt and pants, no jacket or cloak with the Engel's insignia, was a disaster. He was attacked by some bandits on the way, one even wanted to see how 'tight' he was, but he taught him a lesson they wouldn't forget.

He groaned, he didn't feel like fighting anymore today...well, maybe one last fight-a losing one I might add-in the bed with Satoshi if he got back home on time. But there was no way he could get back home on time now since he was distracted too many times today already. If he was lucky, neither Satoshi or himself will get another mission for a few more days.

The red head was cut off from his thoughts when he suddenly heard a branch snap from behind him. Without thinking twice, Daisuke jumped up and grabbed a thick branch from above him. He flipped his lithe body up and over, and rested himself on the nook of where branch met tree.

Then he remembered that he had left his bloody jacket on the ground!

"Hello? Anyone here?" A blonde with long hair came into view. Daisuke felt like he knew this person from before, but he couldn't get a clear enough look. "Daisuke...? I know it's you." That got the young boy's attention, how did the person know his name? He flipped down behind the person.

"How'd you–?" The red head was cut off when the person turned around to face him, "Krad!" Daisuke yelled happily. He hadn't seen the older blonde near three months now; they were both pretty busy with their missions, like Dark and Satoshi -who he heard were on a mission together in the north, that could only end horribly. Daisuke threw himself into Krad's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Happy to see you too, Dai-chan, but do you have to hug so hard?" The blonde chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Daisuke let go instantly. "But I have a question, how'd you know it was me...?"

"Well, I just got back to base near four - maybe five- hours ago in the morning, and I was bored. Highest Priest Ezan said there weren't any missions to give me - which means that it was all easy stuff, and we can stay at base for awhile longer- so I decided to see where everyone is at the moment. And lo and behold! I saw that you were nearby and had finished your mission in Southern Mongolia, so had Satoshi and Dark in Russia. So I decided to come looking for you! Besides, you're all alone, and closer -might I add, I'm lazy, so sue me- then those other two."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Krad." Daisuke asked sternly, there was only one explanation as to how Krad was so certain it was him, and also how he found him. When the gold haired boy didn't answer, Daisuke was sure. "You stole it again didn't you?"

"...Maybe..." The red head sighed upon hearing that.

"Give the Trans-locator(2) to me." It was the golden eyed boy's turn to sigh in defeat. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a ring with a diamond that radiated magic. The diamond was strange; it glowed black and white, switching between the two colors with each slight movement. "How big of a commotion did you cause stealing it...?" The red head asked, when he took it and slipped it into his pant pocket.

" 'Bout half of the organization was chasing after me..."

"Krad!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Besides...the geezers don't really care where we are...they're all safely tucked away in that building while we risk our butts out here!"

"May I remind you that those "geezers" used to be like us? They earned the right to sit in the high council(3) and lead Engel."

"Now, YOU'RE starting to sound like Priest Ezan..."

"KRAD!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll return it when we get back!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcomed..." Krad drawled.

* * *

The red and golden haired boys reached the outside of the Castle that the Engel hunter's base resided in. The only problem was that the only way to get in the castle was to go past a stone and magic enforced Labyrinth guarded by the castle's Minotaur. This didn't count when leaving, that's how Krad made his fast escape when leaving with the Trans-locator. But when you want to go in, you had to go with the help of the Minotaur guide. The maze changed every week to something different, and only the Minotaur seemed to know it like the back of his hand. 

"Angi passordet og jeg leder De til Engels evig oasis(4)." The Minotaur's voice boomed as he asked the same question he asked every time you touched his horn. The Minotaur never used to be this docile. He used to eat humans, and it took a lot of magic to tame him, but the only way to do so was to turn him into a stone statue that came to life when you touched his left horn. And when it finished its job of leading the person to the castle gates, it magically transported back to its pedestal outside of the labyrinth door.

"Beskytt når vi ikke Rettferdiggjør(5)" Daisuke answered without hesitation. The journey to the center of the labyrinth -and to the castle gates- only took about 10 minutes, it would've been near impossible if they didn't have the Minotaur guide. "I swear, someone's gonna jump us when we cross these gates..." Daisuke grimaced.

"Well, with a quarter of the power of the four Trans-locater rings missing, I'd say so." Krad grinned. He knew this was gonna happen. It always does.

"Here goes nothing..." Daisuke sighed as he pushed the gates open...it was quiet...too quiet...

"GIVE BACK THE LOCATOR, KRAD!" Someone yelled, they were both pinned from behind.

"Oy, it's Daisuke! Let go of him, Keiji!" The red head's arms were released.

"Sorry, Dai-chan! Didn't know it was you -where's your Engel jacket?" The blonde asked, looking the younger boy over.

"OMIGOD! I FORGOT MY JACKET IN THE FOREST!" The memory struck him hard, when he and Krad had started walking he had COMPLETELY forgotten his jacket on the river bank! He was snapped out of his thoughts when Krad started yelling to be let go.

"Takeshi! LET ME GO! I'm returning it, ok?"

"Did Daisuke talk you into it?" They all turned to face an aging man around 50-60 years old standing at the castle door. His long white hair flowed around him and his black and white robes fluttered gently in the breeze.

"Hi-High Priest Ezan!" Daisuke stuttered, all four of them bowed upon seeing the man.

"Now, I think you took what's rightfully mine, Krad." Priest Ezan stretched out a withered hand.

"Tsk! Take the damn thing," Krad felt around in his pocket before remembering Daisuke had it.

"I believe you have it, Daisuke, by the look on Krad's face right now." The High Priest turned to Daisuke.

"Oh! Yea, I do!" Daisuke said nervously, the old man was powerful to behold, being in his presence could unnerve anyone. He fished in his pant pocket before his finger touched a cold steel band. All the while he walked towards Ezan's hands. He was about to place it in the man's hands when...

"Wait, Daisuke, can you help me put it back? I'm too old to be doing such a thing, and my magic wavers."

"Uh...sure!" He exclaimed. Ezan placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him gently into the castle.

"WAIT! Ezan!"

"Priest Ezan to you, Krad."

"_Priest_ Ezan! It wasn't Daisuke's fault! I took it!"

"I know, Krad, and don't worry, he's not in trouble."

"Oh...okay..."

"Now come along Daisuke."

"Mhm..."

* * *

"Dark! GET BACK HERE YOU–!" Satoshi was cut off when Dark suddenly stopped and he almost rammed into the older boy. 

"Well, we're here...do you remember the password?" Satoshi sighed, typical for Dark to forget one of the things he NEEDS to remember. Satoshi touched the stone Minotaur's left horn and the deep voice asked the question.

"Angi passordet og jeg leder De til Engels evig oasis."

"Beskytt når vi ikke Rettferdiggjør." The blue haired boy answered, there was a spark of life behind the Minotaur's cold grey eyes, and there he was, standing in front of them in all his majestic grace.

"Follow me..." The voice boomed, it seemed there was an echo, but it shouldn't have been possible since there were no walls to ricochet the sound vibrations. They followed without question into the large unyielding maze.

* * *

(1) An Engel hunter is a hunter belonging to an organization called "The Engels". If you ever saw the Van Hellsing movie or know the Brother's Grimm, it's sort of like what they do. 

(2) The Trans-locator and how it works will be explained in the future so will more information about it.

(3) The High council is consisted of the oldest members in Engel, and said to be the most experienced. When one of them die from old age or another cause, the person behind them in rank takes the person's place. For example, if the High Priest Ezan dies, the person behind him in rank takes his place. I will explain ranks another time.

(4) Angi passordet og jeg leder De til Engels evig oasis - State the Password and I will lead you to 'Engel's Eternal Oasis' (In German)

(5) Beskytt når vi ikke Rettferdiggjør - Protect when we cannot be Justified (In Norwegian)

I gave these very serious thought. But I won't explain them till another chapter. There is a reason for these...cept if I tell you guys, that would be a story spoiler. So another time.

* * *

OK! Sorry if it was sort of confusing...and I know...I know...I should be updating my other stories...but as you saw above...this story idea was SERIOUSLY nagging me to death. I wanted the story to seem like it starts in the middle of something, so information will be given within the story with time. If you have questions, I will answer them in the following chapter. 

Hope you guys like! ooh...and something else I need to talk to you guys about...this might be my LAST update for a VERY long time...especially after second semester starts, then it'll be like hell for me. I'll try to finish my homework on Fridays so I'm free on the weekend...but even then I don't know how much time I have.

So please don't forget me while I'm trying to survive high school! I know I won't forget you guys and to update as much as possible! I put alerts before homework, so please keep on reviewing! Or updating...or w/e...

Ja ne!  
Jessica!


	2. Return

OMFG! SOMEONE **PLAGIARIZED LADY SAMURAI** ON A DIFF WEBSITE! HOW DARE SHE! Well, me, Lady Samurai and Staryday have all sent her hate mail-especially me, I did most of the yelling-and we have contacted that website's Mods. So it's ok now...Thank god!

* * *

"Hey...I think I see Krad..." Dark commented as they neared the castle gates.

"Really? I thought he wasn't supposed to come back from his mission for another week." Satoshi leaned towards the older teen to try to get into the line of view. "Do you see–"

"-Daisuke? No. But I'm sure he'll get here soon." The purple haired boy gave the younger one a reassuring pat. "Unless, if you want, we could always go check out the Trans-locator map to see where he is."

"...It's ok...I'm sure Daisuke's fine."

"DARK! SATO! You guys are back!" They both looked to where the voice came from. The one yelling, Krad, was jogging up to them. Dark immediately latched onto the golden haired boy's arm, purring. "Haven't seen you guys for awhile now! This is so sweet! All of the four best Engel's are here! That's pretty rare."

"All four?" Satoshi questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea, Daisuke's with Priest Ezan-I know you're looking for him." Krad replied.

"With the High Priest, why?" Dark asked, looking up at his lover in confusion.

"To help him put the North Wind Trans-locator(1) back..." Krad replied.

"You stole it again, didn't you...?" The blue haired commander asked, already sure of the answer.

"...Yea..." The golden haired boy drawled.

"Daisuke got mad at you again?" Satoshi asked.

"...Slightly..."

"KRAD, YOU IDIOT!"

"MEEP!"

* * *

Daisuke started jogging back to the main gates after he finished helping High Priest Ezan put the Trans-locator back where it belonged. He didn't see why the High Priest needed his help...it just took a number of slightly complicated spells to put the ring back in place.

He picked up his pace when he heard a yell come from the front...it sounded like Satoshi! And he was right; he gasped happily when he spotted the blue haired boy scolding Krad for doing something.

"SATOSHI!" The younger boy cried, running faster to get to the older boy. When Satoshi turned around was like slow motion to Daisuke. It was perfect, he threw himself into the blue eyed boy's outstretched arms and they both fell to the ground.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi gasped as they both fell to the ground in an ungrateful heap. The older boy could feel Daisuke bury his head into the crook of his neck.

"You kept your promise! You didn't break it this time!" Daisuke's words were muffled, but all three of them were sure he was crying out of happiness.

"Daisuke, don't cry...you'll ruin your pretty face." Satoshi said softly, stroking the said boy's hair lovingly.

"I'm NOT crying!" Daisuke half sniveled half shouted.

"Ok, ok, you aren't crying," Satoshi chuckled.

"I think we should leave these two alone..." Dark whispered into Krad's ear, tugging on the golden haired boy's sleeve.

"Yea, you're right." Krad replied, with one swift move, he had grabbed Dark's wrist in his own hands and had pulled Dark closer until they were barely apart.

"KRAD!" Dark yelped, already certain where this was going.

"What? I thought you would want this; I know I do." The older boy purred, rubbing against the other boys' neck with his cheek. He continued by placing a soft kiss under Dark's ear, blowing on it as well. The golden haired Engel could literally feel the slightly younger boy melt into his arms with a sigh.

"GET A ROOM!" Takeshi shouted, they all turned to glare at him; he seemed to be hiding and watching in the bushes with Saga and Argentine(2). He meeped as he ducked back down, they heard a faint, "idiot!" before all was silent again.

"I think he's right. The minors might not want to see," Krad chuckled. They heard an offended, "I'M OLDER THEN DAISUKE!" From the bushes.

"No, it's ok. We shouldn't be doing 'it' anyways." Daisuke continued, getting up and dusting himself off. The three older boys moaned silently in disappointment in their heads. Krad and Satoshi had even sent death glares towards the boys hiding in the bushes. If Daisuke wasn't up for 'it' anymore, then he'd make it so the other three wouldn't really feel like it either.

"Daaaammn..."Dark sighed with longing, disappointed, "I wanted some quality time too." He hissed towards the three boys in the bushes.

Daisuke laughed, it had been pretty long since everyone seemed to be together in one place. But then...it was also strange...there had never been a time where almost everyone in the Engel society was located in once place. This could only mean one thing...but, it couldn't have been time yet, right?

Dark and Krad had started attacking the boys in the bushes for interrupting them, but even still, everyone was laughing and having fun. Daisuke had decided to stay out of it this time to think, and Satoshi, being as loyal as he is, stayed by his side.

The blue haired boy seemed to notice that something was troubling Daisuke, because he had placed a reassuring hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Without even looking up to give the older teen a reassuring smile Daisuke had started walking off. "I have to check something with High Priest." He explained before making a mad dash towards the building.

"What's wrong with him?" Dark asked, noticing the little drama scene between the two young lovebirds.

"I don't know." Satoshi replied, a look of longing on his face.

"Ohhhhh! I KNOW! I BET THAT'S DAI-CHAN'S WAY OF DUMPING YOU!" Takeshi added. "EEP!" He received a death glare from Satoshi. "Ummmm...uh! MAYBE NOT!" The brown haired reporter made a run for it.

* * *

Daisuke arrived in front of the High Priest's room in a matter of minutes. He knocked softly just in case Priest Ezan was working.

"Come in, Daisuke." Daisuke almost jumped. It always intrigued him how the Priest knew it was him, but he never found out, even when he asked the older man. Ezan would squirm his way out of it somehow. The red head slowly pushed the door open and peered in. Ezan looked towards him over the pile of books on his desk. "Yes, Daisuke?"

"I have a question, High Priest."

"Yes?"

"I find it strange that more then half of the Engel's-and the more powerful ones-are home. May I ask why? Are you expecting something big to happen?" Ezan didn't answer, instead he stood up and grabbed a familiar thick leather clad book from behind him and placed it in front of Daisuke.

"Do you remember reading this book, Daisuke? Your father gave it to you when you were pretty young, right? He gave it to you before he died protecting this castle, am I right?"

"He..." Daisuke choked, why did Priest Ezan have to bring up his father's death? What did that have to do with anything? "He died protecting...me..."

"Yes...Your father died protecting you, Dark, Satoshi and Krad. Do you know why? I'm sure he told you."

"He said that we were the Pyre(3), the most important of all the Engels, that we couldn't die just yet."

"That is true, but there is another reason why, that he has never told you about yet. And I don't think I will just yet either. To tell you the truth, Daisuke, you know more then me right now, more then anyone in this castle and that is a very heavy burden to carry. I understand, you want to tell everyone about what you know to lighten the load, but, I need to ask you to promise to refrain from telling anyone what you know. They will not understand, not yet. Understand?"

"...Yes." Daisuke answered reluctantly. He knew it would've been what his father would've wanted anyways. Then what was this feeling of forlorn in his chest?

* * *

Satoshi had left about 5 minutes after killing Takeshi to look for Daisuke. He was sure the boy was still spewing blood in hacking coughs. The other thing he liked about hurting someone in Engel was the fear in the eyes of the less experienced members. Of course, being one of the top members had its kicks too. But at times, he hated being born into this life, this...hell. There was almost no free will at all. But Daisuke made up for it all. Daisuke, actually, was also the son of one of the best Engel hunters in history. Daisuke'sfather had been deemed High Priest at the age of 23. The youngest High Priest to ever live.

The blue haired boy was cut off from his thoughts when he spotted Daisuke leaving the High Priest's office.

"Daisuke!" He yelled, even though it wasn't necessary since no matter how loudly you talked in the halls of the castle, there would always be an echo. He could see the red head turning around when suddenly...

"DAISUKE!" A shrill voice yelled. They both twitched and turned to face the person at the same time. It was Risa Harada, Natsu level(4) and behind her followed a reluctant twin sister, Riku, also of Natsu level. Satoshi froze, maybe if he stopped breathing, Risa would be dumb enough to not spot him, but he couldn't leave Dai-chan all alone to fend for himself! God...so this was what it meant when they say 'stuck between a rock and a hard place'. OH SHIT! THE SHE-THING SPOTTED HIM! IT WAS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER!

"SATOSHI! YOU'RE BACK TOO! HOW NICE!" Risa screamed, no one had any idea how she ended up as an Engel hunter in the first place anyways. Riku, you could understand, she was athletic and smart enough to 'become' a Haru level(4) at least, but Risa...Risa...no one could explain. She was lower then Fuyu level in everyone's opinion.

"Uhh...hi, Risa." Satoshi answered, Risa was actually the only person he was scared of in this building, anywhere actually. But she always thought that his nervous speech around her was because he liked her. Like hell that would EVER happen. She was also the only one who didn't seem to know about the same sex relationships in this organization.

She had caught Dark and Krad kissing like crazy once-they looked like they were eating each other-and shrugged it off as an accident where Krad must've tripped and landed on her beloved Dark. She had also walked in on Saga and Funabashi doing it under the blankets in their room, and said she saw Funabashi with Hikaru, an Aki leveled girl. True, Hikaru(5) was Saga's sister, but they hardly looked alike in any way.

"Come on! She grabbed Satoshi's arm lovingly and pulled him towards Riku and Daisuke. "It's almost dinner time and everyone's in the dining hall!" She smiled up at him. The blue haired boy could only give her an awkward smile that twitched sporadically every few seconds.

* * *

(1) Ok...**I'll explain the North Wind trans-locator in the future** as well...but all I can tell you right now is that it's the name of the Trans-locator that Krad stole in Chapter 1. And another thing I can tell you is there are **4 Trans-locators**. As you now know, the one Krad stole is called the North Wind Trans-locator.

(2) ok...a bit of a **spoiler**...well, for the pplz that don't or haven't heard of Argentine from DNAngel. He appears at the end of the 10th volume, and is a Hikari art work, like To-To. Well, I don't want to spoil anymore, so just stick with the book to find out.

(3) **Pyre**, did I tell you guys about this yet? Well, you'll learn more in the future...XD

(4) Yet, again, I'll explain the **ranks in the future**. But I will tell you their names now. So you won't get confused. It goes from higher level to lower level. Ohhh, and there are 4 people in each rank, so I need to make up some people, but you might not even meet them.  
1) **Priest** level (High Priest Ezan, etc)  
2) **Tenmei** level(Krad, Dai, Sato, Dark)  
3) **Haru** level (Keiji Saga, Funibashi, Takeshi, Argentine)  
4) **Natsu** level(Risa, Riku, Masahiro)  
5) **Aki** level(To-to, Hikaru)  
6) **Fuyu** level  
As you can see, Haru (Spring), Natsu (Summer), Aki (Fall), Fuyu (Winter) are the names of the seasons in Japanese. I have a reason for this, and I'll explain in the future...

(5) **Hikaru**, she is a made up character that I decided to be Keiji Saga's younger sister. She is Aki level, along with To-to from DNAngel. If you do not know To-to, her other name is Towa no Shirubi? (I can't quite remember cause I don't have the 5-6th volume, I borrowed)  
Hikaru is also the name of a main character in the anime called Magic Knight Rayearth

* * *

**Digs self out of the dust bunnies that were piling up around her**  
ummmm...hi?  
**all her readers start attacking her  
**MEEP! I'M SORRY! PLZ DON'T KILL ME! KILLING ME IS KILLING OFF AN AUTHOR WITH A GREAT PLOT PLANNED! SPARE ME! XD

I haven't had time for any in awhile, I have like 8 chapter alerts waiting in my mailbox, and I haven't reviewed in like months...XD...I'M SORRY! U CAN WRITE AS MANY ANGRY REVIEWS U WANT THREATENING ME TO WRITE MORE OR W/E! I'M SORRY! PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

OH! And another thing, I'm not sure if I have all the questions answered...but if you **DO** have one, just **ask**, and I'll include them in my next chappie...but I won't answer the questions that might reveal the plot.

Ja ne!  
Jessica!


	3. Prelude: Dark and Krad

A/N : Ok, guys! one last A/N in this WHOLE FIC! Yes, but there is more information to come. I have made a forum in the DNAngel section that is called "FrozenMagicFire's little space for her readers" and I will be putting my story information and A/N in there from now on. It's just there because I feel that when I put a A/N in the story pplz will feel that it's a spoiler. And also if u'r look back into the story for information I put in the A/N then instead of going through all those links to look for it, u can just go there. I dunno if this will be more convenient for u guys, but I wanna give it a try.

Warning (a good one-in some cases) : The Dark X Krad fans are gonna like this chapter...! (this is basically a filler chapter revolving around Dark and Krad's relationship...and...yeeeaaaaaa...ohhhh, lets just pretend that this is BEFORE the whole story started. Confusing? I hope not :)

**Chapter 3 **(Past)

"Dark...?"

"Yea, Krad?"

"I love you..."

Dark chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "I know you do."

The angel kissed back, but more passionately as his hand glided down...

Dark almost yelped, he was expecting Krad to still be horny the day after his return...but...the golden eyed angel seemed more persistent today. Like he was in a rush.

"Where are you going after th-ahh...!" The purple haired teen asked, panting slightly as Krad fondled him.

"Nowhere special, Priestess Azyra just wants to talk to me." The older boy mumbled as he completed a perfect hicky on Dark's smooth neck.

"Your aunt? Wh-why..." The purple eyed boy's breathing hitched as Krad slowly slid his shirt off and attacked the other boy's chest.

"No reason, family matters."

"You..you mea–uhhhh...!"

"You need to stop talking...You know how I don't like talking about my family history." Krad mumbled, he might have bit down a bit too hard back there.

"Ahhhhh...! You're no fun..." The other teen grumbled as he tightened his hold on the angel's hair as the other boy went lower.

"Then why are you letting me play with you, huh...?" Without warning, Krad engulfed him fully and started to suck harshly.

Dark bucked, he couldn't help but scream in ecstasy from the move.

* * *

"Huh...? Did you hear that, Keiji?"

"Ohohohohohoho! Dark and Krad are having fun!"

"Having...fun...?"

"...Ehehehehe..."

"Wha–Saga, what a-ahhh...! Don't touch me there in public!"

"Let me teach you this _fun_."

* * *

"You seem happy." The older woman stated as she cast a short glance in the angel's direction. "Is Dark asleep right now?" She asked.

"Ya, he's cuddling to a pillow right now."

Krad's aunt sighed, "You're the only heir to the family powers and yet you chase after a boy!"

"I love him, aunt..."

"I know you do...but at this rate the Pyre bloodline will die out if you and the other three keep this up. Then this whole organization will die without its pillar."

"Can't be helped."

You could literally see the waves of anger leave the older women's body.

"Don't talk like that so casually, the world wouldn't survive if we disappear."

"It's high time these mortals learned how to fend for themselves anyways. They will become weaker and spoiled if we keep on taking care of them."

"Don't talk like that! An attitude like that will never let us be redeemed in God's eyes!"

Krad just scoffed. Azyra sighed in frustration.

"Anyways, that wasn't the point of this conversation. I need you to do an errand for me."

"Family business? No choice, right?"

"...Yea..."

* * *

Krad hissed out slowly to calm down. He was just assigned to travel across the globe...AGAIN. And all 'cause his family ancestors were the ones who started all this stupid shit with Pyre and the organization.

...Dark wasn't gonna be happy with this...

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Krad covered his ears even though the ache in his heart was stronger then how much his ears were hurting from the sudden outburst.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning to the capitol of Thailand, I might not be back for a few months."

"Bu..but..." Krad kissed the purple haired teen once, hoping Dark would understand that he didn't want to do this either.

Dark sighed in defeat, "I wish Azyra wouldn't always make you go on these stupid family trips of yours. Can't she do them?"

"It is my family's sins and a member of the family has to deal with it, and aunt needs to go on another trip to China two days after I leave. Something about an exorcism of a human eating demon residing in a young girl."

"Can't your cousin Karo do it? I hear she's been here for two weeks now without a mission." It was true Azyra's daughter was capable, but...She was also one of the most reckless people in the whole organization. Getting herself killed more then once before in the past. And this mission needed someone who was cool headed, strong, and was wise enough to know how to handle themselves under pressure.

"No, this has to be done by the main branch."

"...Then let me go with you."

The angel almost choked, "No, it's dangerous."

"You've been saved by me more then once Krad, you know that."

"At the cost of _your_ life. I don't what that to happen." To tell you the truth, even though the angel loved being with the Kaitou, he hated when they were assigned to go on the same mission. Dark would get this overprotective aura around him and risk everything to make sure that Krad didn't get hurt. Last time the kaitou freaked because of a PAPER CUT! A frigin paper cut!

The angel sighed, well...he couldn't really blame the other boy for being so concerned...Dark couldn't protect someone he loved a long time ago and now cared for the other Engel's lives more then his own.

"Please Krad, I'm sure the elders won't notice that I'm missing for a few days...And when they do notice we'd be too far gone by then." The purple haired teen whined, clinging onto Krad's arm as he was packing.

Krad didn't reply.

* * *

"Leaving so early, Master?"

"...Yea. I need a fast horse, please." The stable head disappeared into the barn as Krad waited impatiently, baggage in one hand.

"Dark's gonna kill you, you know" The familiar voice said in a sing-song voice.

"I know Saga," Krad sighed. Keiji was leaving for the black market in Venice, Italy today too. He was assigned to spy on a leading suspect thought to be creating mindless mutants made to steal priceless objects from museums all over the city. He was also on an assassination assignment. Destroy the man if he _is_ the man behind the creations. "You gonna have some fun in Venice?"

"Of course, fighting monsters means going all out!" The golden haired angel laughed. The blonde was too sadistic at times.

The stable head returned with a black and pastel stallion that neighed with the frustration of being cooped up for so long. "You take it, Keiji." The angel said, his mission wasn't gonna be in full affect for another month or so. And knowing Saga, the boy was behind schedule. Monk Keito would have his head if he didn't hurry up.

Keiji gave the angel a small wink before riding off towards the maze entrance.

Krad didn't know why he gave the horse to Saga...maybe...

"...Krad?" The angel flinched, the speaker sounded drowsy and slightly ticked. He slowly twirled around to face a more then awake Dark.

"Were you gonna leave without saying bye?" The look of hurt on the purple haired boy's face was more then just heartbreaking.

"...I don't want you coming along, Dark." The anger in the other boy's eyes told a different story.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" The violet eyed boy cried, hurt.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT I DON'T WANT YOU COMING ALONG!" Krad barked back. "YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT AND I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"WE'LL YOU'RE HURTING ME MORE NOW!"

"...Just listen to me for once and stay here, Dark...Please..."

"I WANT TO GO WITH YOU! I want to go with you, Krad!"

The stable head finally returned with another stallion, this one all white with a black diamond in between its eyes and hoofs of ebony that was covered with long back fur. "I'm going, Dark. Please don't follow me." The angel softly pleaded, "I need to do this one alone. I promise I'll make it up to you another time."

Krad jumped onto the white and black horse and rode off without another word. Through the gate that lead into the maze, the Minotaur waiting for the password that would unfreeze its blood. And as he commanded the horse to go faster, the echo of a voice followed close on his tail.

"KRRRADDDD!"

* * *

More information in the Forum about their Family Branch!

Krad's in the Main power branch and etc!

* * *

Ja!

Jessica!


End file.
